Vehicles can be operated by a user to perform a specific task. The tasks include, e.g., moving the user to a destination, testing a vehicle component, repairing a vehicle component, etc. However, a vehicle may require different users to perform the different tasks. It is a problem to securely control vehicle components for specific tasks performed by multiple users.